The present invention relates to a process for preparing a coated, microwaveable meat and, in particular, such a meat which will be juicy and tender after microwave cooking.
The microwave cooking of fibrous meat pieces (e.g., 0.5 to 10 ounces in weight) usually results in a dry end product which is not acceptable to the consumer. This is the result of the microwave cooking technique which cooks the meat pieces "from the inside out," with the moisture within the meat vaporizing as it absorbs the microwave energy to which the meat is exposed. Accordingly, the need remains for a process which will ensure that adequate moisture is retained within the tissue of the meat even after microwave cooking.
In addition to the drying of the meat during microwave cooking as a result of the inherent nature of the microwave cooking process, there is also the problem associated with "bumping". "Bumping" is an explosive release of steam due to the explosion of cell structure within the meat arising out of uneven local microwave energy absorption, so that steam pressure builds up within a cell or between cells. The noise of "bumping" is commonly heard while fibrous meat is being cooked in a microwave oven and may be frightening to the cook. "Bumping" may also result in splattering of the meat and thereby necessitate a cleaning of the microwave oven interior. Because "bumping" is indicative of uneven local microwave heating (so that local portions of the meat are subjected to higher than expected or desired temperatures), "bumping" is a contributory factor to microwave meat pieces being at least in parts dry and unacceptable to the consumer.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing a coated microwaveable meat which will be juicy and tender after microwave cooking.
Another object is to provide such a process which substantially reduces or eliminates "bumping".